


Good News, You're Invited

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2006 brendon urie, 2019/2020 ryan ross, AU, Alternate Universe, Butt Slapping, M/M, One Shot, Ryden, Ryden Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Standalone, Sugar Baby AU, Sugar Daddy AU, brendon's a slutty sugar baby, btw panic does not exist here, college slutty bren, could it be any more obvious?, cute little date in ryan's cave, dottie and elwood, enjoy, lonely author ryan, no this is not weird, okay but like modern ryan TOTALLY gives off sugar daddy vibes u cant tell me otherwise, ryan's a lonely sugar daddy, slight BDSM, slutty 19 year old Brendon, so cute, takin it from behind ayeeee, z berg mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan's lonely and hasn't gotten laid in years, so he turns to SugarMeDaddy.com for help.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Good News, You're Invited

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Ryan x 2006 Brendon. Let your mind do the rest.

Ryan didn't think this was weird. Okay, maybe just a little. 

He was currently sitting on his leather couch, lounging back, a glass of whiskey in hand and his boots crossed over each other on the polished coffee table. His company was supposed to be arriving soon. And by company, he means the hot young guy he met on SugarMeDaddy.com.

At first, he was opposed to the idea. Ryan hadn't been in a relationship in years, after his last girlfriend got pregnant with another guy's kid. It wasn't very fun for him emotionally. And really, with how busy he was with work, he had no need for a relationship. Being a ghostwriter for a variety of musicians has really blessed him financially. He had his dream house, two adorable dogs, a whole recording studio for him to make music for himself and his friends, and he even had an expensive hot tub with a pre-installed neck massage bay and hydrotherapy jets. 

As cool as it all was, Ryan was missing one thing: he hadn't gotten laid in years. 

With his long curls grown to beneath his ears and unshaven scruff sitting nicely on his face, it's something you might have expected. It's not that he's let himself go. He's just... embracing his inner self. You know, the thirty-three year old man who wore Gucci slippers to cut his weeds and silk robes to look at himself admiringly in the mirror after showering. He thinks his look matched his home pretty nicely. There's one really cool coat he has that's the same beige color as his main wall of taxidermy sculptures. Cool, right?

Regardless of what he thinks of himself, his friend Z has been telling him how sad his forgotten sex life is, and how he needs to get out more. That's when she introduced him to SugarMeDaddy.com, after telling him a seemingly fantastic story about how one of her girlfriends made a rich living off of going on dates with lonely old men. 

At first, Ryan was offended. He totally wasn't a lonely old man. But after scrolling on the website and contemplating for a good week, he couldn't help but make an account. You know, just to see what he could possibly be in for.

His original goal was to find an attractive young woman willing to spend some time with him, but he couldn't help but get caught up in the male section. Ryan's had plenty of sex with men back in his rebellious early 20's clubbing era. And if he's being honest, those drunken nights were some of the best hookups he's ever had.

But there was one account that especially caught his eye. It was this young boy, whose profile picture was a zoom up of his big, Vaseline-covered lips. As odd as it was, it was kind of hot. Not to mention that his profile was full of pictures of him in skin tight clothing, seductive-looking selfies, and the occasional ass picture.

It was pretty much inevitable for Ryan to message him, and after talking to the surprisingly entertaining nineteen year old for a few days, Ryan had arranged for him to come over.

And that's where he is now. Lounging on his leather couch beside his infamous taxidermy wall in his living room, wooden coffee table filled with an arrangement of cheese, ham slices, and crackers, courtesy of Z. He was going to bring wine and champagne or something, but Brendon is like... nineteen. So, that wouldn't really be right. Not that any of this is right anyways. 

Just as he was getting in his head about the whole situation and how fucking crazy this was, the doorbell had gone off. Shit, okay, act natural. Act like it's just a normal date.

Ryan stood up, long fingers running through his overly grown hair, walking to the door as he tightened the silk robe around him. Yes, he was wearing a silk robe. He was trying to channel his inner Hugh Hefner, okay?

He opened the door to a young boy standing on his 'Wipe Your Paws' doggy-welcome rug. The bright smile on his pretty face was the first noticeable thing. The second noticeable thing was his tight, womanly jeans.

"Hey," Brendon said, voice somewhat excited, and nervous, but also somewhat sultry. His eyes trailed down to Ryan's robe, and then back up into his eyes. Ryan wished he knew what he was thinking.

"Hi. Uh- come on in," Ryan offered, with the kindest smile he could muster. Fuck, he was even hotter in person. He stepped aside so that Brendon could walk in, his eyes dropping down to the boy's ass as he did so. Damn. It was just as nice as it was in the photos, especially since those jeans were at least a size too small. "Make yourself at home."

Brendon nodded, looking up and around at Ryan's living room. When he saw the main wall, he blinked.

"You hunt?" he asked, a bit concerned, turning to Ryan. 

Ryan looked at the taxidermy wall, before shaking his head. "Oh- uh, no. No no. I just think they look cool," he shrugged. 

Brendon looked a little relieved. "Right, okay. Good, I was a bit worried," he said, laughing softly. God, that laugh. Ryan was so glad he was hearing it in person, rather than just seeing Brendon text him a 'hahaha.' "I hate animal cruelty and all. It's why I'm vegetarian," he cooed, with a nonchalant smile.

Ryan's face fell a bit, eyes diverting to the ham slice snack ensemble he had set up on the coffee table. "Oh, shit. I forgot. I'll just... yeah," he said, awkwardly laying a napkin over the ham so that Brendon didn't have to look at it.

Well, this was going off to a great start.

"Your house is... unique," Brendon laughed, hands resting on his thighs as he took another scan around, now sitting beside Ryan on the couch. "In a cool way, though. My apartment is boring- covered in old Chinese takeout and schoolwork."

Ryan lounged back, taking a sip of whiskey. He somewhat feels like an idiot in his silk robe, considering Brendon was just wearing his normal clothing. But hey, if he wants to be a sugar daddy, he has to dress like one. "You're studying cosmetology, right?" Ryan asked, glad that his memory served him well. "Maybe you could give me a haircut someday," he joked, playfully fluffing his overgrown split ends.

Brendon laughed at that. And Ryan couldn't tell if it was a 'hey, this guy is funny and cute' or a 'I better laugh so he tips me well' sort of laugh. "Yeah- seems like you've been growing that out for a while now," he said, honestly, tilting his head a bit so he could get a better look of Ryan's curls.

Ryan nodded, proudly fluffing his hair again. He was actually pretty pleased on how long it's gotten. Maybe he'll be able to put it in a man-bun soon. "Three years," he clarified. "But I like it like this. I used to have hair like yours, when I was your age. The whole straightened bangs shabang," he said, immediately cringing inside after hearing himself. God, he sounded like he was a million years old!

Brendon didn't seem to mind, simply scooting a bit closer. "You know, I think your hair is really sexy like this. It makes you look manly," he cooed. Ryan smiled softly, really soaking this up the best he could. You know, since he wasn't only paying for sex, but also Brendon's attention for tonight. Which he was thoroughly enjoying right now.

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so. I think.. your jeans make your ass look sexy. It's the only thing I could focus on," he spat out, hoping he wasn't crossing the line here.

Apparently, he wasn't, because Brendon seemed to be going along with it. He scooted closer to the older man on the couch, his hand finding its way to Ryan's knee, which was covered in the Dolce & Gabanna silk robe. "I made sure to dress extra nice for you. Especially with my jeans- considering you told me how much you enjoy my ass," he smirked, Ryan instantly feeling a bit embarrassed. He may or may not have complimented Brendon on that repeatedly through text. 

"Good- that's good. It turns me on," Ryan said, looking into his eyes, which were big and brown and full of some sort of lust. Ryan didn't know if it was lust for Ryan, or lust for Ryan's money. 

Brendon kept a small smile, biting his lip almost sensually, before turning and grabbing a cracker and cheese from the table, stuffing it into his mouth oh-so-casually. "Mmm. Camembert?" he asked, with a mouth full of food.

Ryan blinked. Woah. How could he go from being so seductive to being so casual? Perhaps when Ryan was nineteen he would've been able to pull that off, but right now, being fourteen years over that age, he knows his skills are way past rusty. 

They ended up talking for a bit more about random things, like Brendon's college work and Ryan's ghostwriting job. Ryan will admit, he was really glad he listened to Z's advice. Brendon was really great company. He laughed whenever Ryan made jokes, smiled when Ryan spoke about the most boring stuff possible, and added onto the conversation nicely. Ryan hadn't really befriended anyone, let alone gone on a date with anyone, in ages. Having someone young and fresh to talk to really made him feel revived. 

It wasn't until they were deep into their conversation that Ryan heard little footsteps clatter against the wooden floor, panting little breathing sounds following it. Brendon turned away from Ryan when he heard it, eyes instantly brightening. "Awww! Doggy!" he squeaked, getting up from the couch and rushing over.

Dottie, Ryan's basset hound, looked up at Brendon with her big brown eyes, ones that reminded Ryan a lot of Brendon's own. "That's Dottie," Ryan said, smiling, his elbows resting on his silk-covered knees, chin in his hands.

Brendon was currently petting the excited basset hound, especially on her tummy, since she seemed to wag her tail extra hard at that. "She's adorable. Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?!" he said, smiling bright, rubbing her all over.

Just as he said that, another pair of little feet clattered against the wooden floor, causing Brendon to turn his head while rubbing Dottie, seeing another basset hound. "Oh my god! There's two of them! C'mere!" he gasped, now rubbing both dogs, each with one hand. Both dogs seemed overly excited, panting and wagging their tail as if there was no tomorrow. 

"Elwood,' Ryan supplied, smiling sweetly. "I think this is the most excited they've been in a long time. We rarely have company," he said, watching the scene from the couch.

Brendon kept an excited look on his face, now rubbing both dogs on their stomachs, considering they had laid on their backs just for Brendon to give them a belly-rub. "Haven't you had any other people from the website over?" he asked, casually, looking back at the dogs and occasionally making faces at them while giving them belly-rubs.

Ryan bit his lip, realizing he forgot to mention that. "Right- about that. You're actually... well, you're actually the first person I've had over from that site. First and only person I messaged," he said, somewhat embarrassed.

Brendon looked surprised. He gave the dogs a few more rubs, before standing up. "Really? Well, I'm flattered. Especially because I expected a hunky man like you to have plenty of experience with this," he cooed, in a sultry tone, making his way over to Ryan on the couch. Ryan stood up, practically compelled to, as if Brendon's tone had cast some sort of spell on him.

"You're the one that flatters me, you really do. You know, you're even hotter in person. I get to see that gorgeous face of yours in 3D," he smiled, resting his hand on Brendon's hip, when Brendon had put a hand on his shoulder.

Brendon couldn't help but smile at that, biting his lip as he did so. "You know... other guys on this website, well, they only really want money, and don't even want sex. Me? Well, fuck, I want it all. I love getting into the pants and the wallets of attractive men," he almost whispered, looking up into Ryan's eyes. One hand stayed on his shoulder, while the other slid down to his silk-clad chest, fingers fumbling with the cloth belt that kept it all tied up. He slid one finger through the knot, slowly undoing it. 

It was at that point that Ryan really became aroused, already feeling the blood quickly course through his veins. His rather big hands stayed planted on Brendon's hips, gently pulling his body closer. "That sounds.. fucking perfect. I'd treat you so well. I have this big house all to myself. No one to spoil. Gets difficult after awhile," he said, playfully pouting his lips.

Brendon grinned, moving a hand up to Ryan's jaw, playfully pinching his cheek. "Aw, you poor baby," he said, teasingly, tilting his head. "I'll have to help you with that, won't I?" he asked, almost sweetly. 

Ryan was completely sold at this point. After all, it was the perfect arrangement. Brendon was hot, young, and was great company. The only thing he'll have to test out is his sex skills. After that, he'll be delighted to spoil him until the end of time.

Brendon's finger finally undid the knot holding Ryan's robe together, causing the cloth belt to fall down, the expensive silk robe opening up. Brendon's eyes and hand trailed down to Ryan's bare chest, biting his lip. Ryan was just wearing his boxers beneath it, considering he was already pre-planning to get laid tonight.

The next moment was a blur, because before he knew it, their lips were attached. Ryan had to slightly bend his neck down in order to kiss the shorter boy, but it was fine, because Brendon's tiptoes partly made up for it. It was passionate and heated, moans coming from both parties, both of them pulling each other closer by whatever they could grip.

Ryan was pleased to know that Brendon excelled at kissing. His lips were hot and wet against his own, and even the most subtle movements caused Ryan's body to go mad. Even after all of these years of not making out with anyone, Ryan thinks he's still got it.

"Let's go to your bedroom," Brendon said, breath hot against Ryan's lips. "Don't want the dogs to witness this," he grinned, glancing over at Dottie and Elwood, who were resting against each other as they played with a toy.

Ryan happily led Brendon to his bedroom, which he made sure to organize nicely before Brendon arrived. His bed sheets were a dusty beige color, made of pure silk, complimenting the matching silk pillows decorated along the headboard. He loves showing off his money with everything he could, but really, it will never be as good as the things he could spoil Brendon with.

Ryan pushed Brendon down onto the bed, grinning as he kissed him again, slipping his robe off and tossing it aside as he did so. Through their heated kissing, Brendon was able to quickly pull his tight, almost crop-top off and discard of it, easily doing the same with his pants. Unfortunately, all of Ryan's effort put into fixing the bed up nicely had been ruined, considering the silk pillows fell onto the floor, and the silk bed sheets were sticking up in random places. Ryan didn't pay much mind to it, since he'd much rather focus on fucking Brendon than organizing his bed.

Ryan's lips found their way to Brendon's neck, sucking a mark right below his right jaw, the vibrations of Brendon's moans motivating his lips even more. "God, more. Mark me up," Brendon practically cried out, his hands traveling all over Ryan's chest, head tilting back so that Ryan had as much access to his neck as possible. Ryan's hands were resting on either side of Brendon's body to keep himself up, not stopping until the mark on Brendon's neck was dark and swollen.

Finally, when he was satisfied with that, his lips attached back with Brendon's, hungrily moving his lips in rhythm. He gently rubbed his crotch against Brendon's bare thigh, feeling himself harden almost immediately. "You taste so fucking good," Ryan moaned, unable to resist. He's sure anyone would taste good after not kissing anyone for years, but there was something different about this. Maybe it was because he's paying for this. He certainly admires his expensive taste.

"Fuck me already. Please, Ryan. Fuck me," Brendon whined, back arching in agony. Ryan had decided that this would do for foreplay. If he's going to be spoiling Brendon, he'll have to get the most out of this.

"Boxers off. Hands and knees. Now," Ryan demanded, voice slightly husky. Brendon obeyed almost immediately, pulling his tight purple boxers off and throwing them aside, getting onto his hands and knees, as per demand. Ryan pulled his boxers off accordingly, getting on his knees behind Brendon. He was glad that he had a comfortable, memory foam mattress. It definitely made this more enjoyable, compared to the fucks he used to have with men in the bathroom stalls of nightclubs. 

Ryan's rather big hands rested on the curve of Brendon's ass, gripping it, which earned him a hungry moan from Brendon. "You like when I do that, don't you?" Ryan speculated. Brendon moaned in response, as if he were confirming. That only motivated Ryan to squeeze his ass more, almost violently, before slapping it.

Brendon's back arched at the action, a whine spilling from his lips. "More. Again," he begged, without shame.

Ryan grinned, slapping his ass one more time, the sound ringing through his ears nicely. He could already see the redness forming on the skin, which solidified his cock even more. "Fuck. I need to fuck you. Now," he grunted, grabbing the strawberry-scented lube he had ready on his end table, squeezing some into his hand and rubbing it onto his cock.

"I already prepped," Brendon said, wiggling his reddened ass in participation. Ryan raised an eyebrow, intrigued, but he was too horny and excited to care to ask Brendon for the story. Right now, he was purely focused on getting his cock inside of him. Like, now.

So, after slicking his cock with a decent amount of strawberry-scented lube, he gripped Brendon's hips again, fingers digging into the skin. Brendon pushed his ass back slightly, muttering a bunch of inaudible begs, ones that just drove both Ryan and his cock crazy.

Without a moment of hesitation, Ryan wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, pushing in. Brendon moaned, loudly and almost dramatically, and Ryan fucking loved it. He pushed in deeper, finding Brendon to be unbelievably tight and warm. Brendon pushed his ass back needily, arching his back with pleasure. "Please, deeper, Ryan. Deeper," he begged.

Ryan didn't know how Brendon managed to sound so damn hot, but he was totally on board. He pushed in deeper, burning his way into Brendon, earning more whines and begs. Okay, fuck, Brendon was -totally- qualified in the sex arena. Ryan already knew he would be delighted to spoil him on any day. 

Ryan started thrusting not long after, hips moving back and forth, steadily taking his entire cock into Brendon. Who, by the way, seemed to enjoy it a lot more than Ryan expected him to. And he was pretty sure it was real pleasure. He was pushing his ass back and begging for more like there was no tomorrow.

Just before Ryan started to thrust faster, he gave Brendon another slap to his already reddened cheek, just to distract him for a moment, before thrusting quickly and deeply. The sound of his hips slamming against Brendon's ass filled the room, along with the sound of their moans and sweaty pants. Ryan's forehead was covered in a slick of sweat, his long curls starting to stick up in random places all over.

Despite all of that, Ryan's eyes were focused on Brendon's ass as he fucked into him, watching how well he took it. When Ryan was nineteen, he couldn't at all take a cock like that. Brendon must have a fuckton of experience. Ryan's thirty-three now, and he highly doubts he could even take cock like that today.

"God, Brendon. God- I can't fucking wait to- to do this with you, all the time," he grunted out, not stopping the rhythm, panting and thrusting into him with all of his strength. Ryan's cock definitely wasn't small, so it certainly wasn't an easy task. Not to mention that he hasn't done this in years, and his energy has gone down since then.

After a little while longer, Ryan started to feel himself get closer and closer. When he saw Brendon start to try and reach his hand to jerk himself off, Ryan reached over and shooed it away, instead replacing Brendon's hand with his own. He fucked Brendon to the same rhythm he pumped his cock, surprised that he had this all in him. He guessed Brendon just brought out the best in him, sexually.

Brendon seemed to like Ryan's control over the situation, because he responded with a relieved whine, throwing his head forward and arching his back, helping Ryan finish it all off by bouncing his ass against his cock for extra force. 

It didn't take long for Brendon to spill onto Ryan's hand, Ryan shortly following suit by releasing inside of Brendon, hot and warm and full of passion. He kept thrusting into him, but this time slower, rolling his hips and slowly pumping Brendon, making sure to nicely finish off both of their orgasms.

After that was done, they both took a moment to catch their breaths. Or, well, mainly Ryan. "Fuck," he breathed, unable to believe he just experienced that fucking magical sex. Brendon breathed out tiredly, nodding, seeming to agree with whatever Ryan's grunt meant.

When Ryan pulled out, he noticed that his silk bed sheets had gotten cum on them. Which secretly bugged him, but he chose to ignore it, the dopamine in his system making him way too euphoric to even care about it. He collapsed on the bed beside Brendon, head on one of the silk pillows, breathing out tiredly as he still tried to catch his breath.

Brendon bit his lip, rolling over a bit so he was closer to Ryan, a hand resting on the man's warm chest. He leaned in close to the exhausted figure, lips pulling up into a grin as he whispered into his ear.

"Maybe if you buy me one of those fancy robes, I’ll make sure to suck your cock too next time."


End file.
